Devices for conducting signals between two members that are rotatable or movable relative to one another are well known in the art. Such devices, commonly known as rotary joints, include both slip-rings and twist capsules. Slip-rings are typically used when unlimited rotation between the members is desired, whereas twist capsules are used when only limited rotation between the members is required.
The challenges of transmitting high-frequency signals through rotary joints are compounded by fast edge speeds that pose bandwidth and impedance-matching constraints. Various techniques exist that extend high-frequency slip-ring technology, but the physical integration of active electronics into rotary joints is often challenging and is often constrained by thermal limitations, particularly at low temperatures. Low temperatures impair the functioning of electrical contacts and pose thermal challenges to electronics. Reliable operation of rotary joints under such conditions requires measures to ameliorate deleterious effects of the environment.
Examples of current high-frequency slip-ring technology are representatively shown and described in the following prior art patents:
Pat. No.TitleU.S. Pat. No. 6,956,445 B2Broadband High-Frequency Slip RingSystemU.S. Pat. No. 7,142,071 B1Broadband High-Frequency Slip RingSystemU.S. Pat. No. 7,559,767 B2High-Frequency Drum-Style Slip-RingModulesU.S. Pat. No. 8,283,993 B2Broadband Twist CapsulesU.S. Pat. No. 6,437,656 B1Broadband High Data Rate Analog AndDigital Communication LinkU.S. Pat. No. 6,433,631 B2RF Slipring Receiver For ComputerizedTomography System